


Outside Edge

by Ultra



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Canon Compliant, Chocolate Box Exchange, Chocolate Box Treat, Cousins, Family Dynamics, Friendship/Love, Gen, Post-Canon, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22375051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: It's not easy when the closest you have to family lives in a town that's weird and full of jerks.
Relationships: Jess Mariano & April Nardini
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Outside Edge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avocadomoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avocadomoon/gifts).



“Yep, this is where I thought you’d be,” said April, smirking as she stepped out onto the back porch of the Crap Shack.

Jess stayed where he was, arms leaning on the rail, beer in hand, staring off over the backyard at nothing much. She hadn’t expected anything else.

“I still say my theory on this town was right the first time,” he said as his cousin came to join him. “Weird and full of jerks.”

April rolled her eyes. “It’s not that bad.”

Jess glanced across at her, one eyebrow raised in an ‘Are you serious?’ way.

“This is my dad’s town, so not everybody is a jerk.”

“Hats off to Uncle Luke, he is one of the good guys,” he admitted with a sigh, going back to his thousand-yard stare. “Still, him aside, my comment stands.”

“Why do you even come here?” April sighed.

“Why do you?” he asked, smirking terribly. “And don’t tell me it’s all about Luke, he could come visit with you sometimes, wouldn’t even have to bring the whole carnival of family life along with.”

“I don’t have a problem with the Gilmores. I’m not you.”

Jess’ smirk turned into a smile as he turned around to face her.

“You like them, but you’re not one of them. Somehow, Luke just fits in there, God knows how, but he does. You and me...” he trailed off, shaking his head. “Square pegs and round holes doesn’t even begin to cover it.”

“I guess we’re just not Stars Hollow people,” April admitted, “and yes, I know, I’m from Woodbridge which isn’t that far, but I never really felt like... I don’t know, like I belong here, not really. I’m not one of them.”

“I’d count that as a win,” said Jess with a look, before he downed the rest of his beer. “Okay. Once more into the breach, cous?” he said, standing straight and looking determined.

“I’ve got your back,” she promised, knowing that cut both ways and, thankfully, always would.


End file.
